Syumptia Sophi
Syumptia Sophi is a re-occuring villian that made her debut in Kid Wars: Year of the Commandos - Episode 19: Hours to minutes, fading into seconds ''. Where was revealed to be a special unit developed for orbital combat over Uranus and with a change in the Earth terrain, she'd be requested to fight over Earth. Physical appearance Her head, torso, and feet. Are made of the external skin a Droid. While the rest of her body is compromised with left over Droid parts. Giving her the ideal look for a combination of the Droid Imperial Arsenal. It is unknown exactly how she looks behind the mask, her hair is shown and a portion of her face is, aside from that. Details of her genuine look are unknown. Personality Her sense of elitist pride overwhelms her identity and code of conduct. She is while mute, speaks through a transmorpher on her back. This allows her to speak directly to all who stand her way. At moments her PTSD has been seen at face value. As she has hinted that she was for the longest time been trapped on the battleground of Uranus and when she was free, she considered it the evidence that "Urla" existed. History Much is unknown of her childhood and into her adult life, it is confirmed that she was a volunteer foreign soldier who came from Mercery and directly jumped onto Neptune to sign herself up. As it was in the early phase of the War. She was greeted by Plutonian Troops and when they had landed on Uranus, they were immediately outmanned. She would attempt to drag the fight. Regardless at the time, not many foreigners were interested in serving the ''Droid Empire. With the Plutonian Fleet completely withdrawing from Uranus to be replaced with the first battalion of Droid troops to enter the war, she along with many Pro-Plutonian fighters would remain on Uranus to be known as the 'Plutonian Honour core" while she wasn't a Plutonian. She highly understood their planets values and principles. When her entire remaining force were exterminated. She had to hurry and find allied ground as the rest of the planet was hostile and had to resort to that of raiding in order to maintain herself. After 3 years of long hard fighting and ongoing bits of starvation. She was finally rescued by one of the Invasion forces, where she would be placed into a category of shell shock to the next degree. Where in that state, she'd be highly considered to be significant. Shortly thereafter she would be drafted into the Earth Campaign by Scorpin himself. She found Scorpin to be attractive and he thought she was merely a rag tag rebel and sent her on multiple search and destroy missions. She would countlessly request that she be assisted by Plutonian Troops but was always turned down. She'd come face to face with the Kid Army Commandos of 96 and would demolish them time and time again. It wasn't until After Scorpin had been crushed by them where she took the group on a completely different scale. At this time, she would consider them a problem. As she had previously beaten Scorpin at his absolute best, in her final battle with the Commandos. She destroyed by an Eletric Peed. Category:Kid Wars Category:Droid Empire Category:Villain Category:Mercarian